Faithful Love
by ForgottenSecretgatekeeper
Summary: Here's another revised version of this story. Please Enjoy


**Name: Hana**

**race: dog demon**

**Description: Long black hair, light blue eyes, pale white skin,**

**A little background info: You are one of the most famous demon generals written in demon history. Your comrades made false accusations about you and your tribe has banished you from their clan. As a punishment, you are put under a spell by your tribe and you are transformed into a silver haired wolf. Now, banished and exile, you wander in the human world to escape the wrath from your tribe.**

You quickly run through the forest with your heart beating fast against your chest. Loud humans voices echo through the green trees and there's no way that you are going to stop and turn around to see where they are.

'Go get her! The wolf must be captured right now!' shouted a man. Your large powerful paws dash through the forest floor, kicking up dirt and grass behind you.

_'Those damn persistent humans! They should give up the search since it is futile!' _you thought angrily. With scarcely any animals left in the forest, you have decided to go to the nearby English town to snack on a few goats who were grazing in the pastures. But with your bright silver fur, you are spotted immediately by the local shephard.

'Catch her right now!' shouted a man behind you. Your breath gets ragged as you run in between the bushes and ducking under low tree branches.

'_My stupid mistake has cost me to go through this.' _you thought, angry at your careless mistake. Suddenly, you feel a snap onto you back hind foot and you howl in pain. Someone has laid a small bear trap and it crushes your hind foot. You try to pull away but you can feel your fur ripping from the teeth of the bear trap.

'We got her!' shouted a man. Before you know it, you are surrounded by a few local men with their guns pointed at you. You let out a threatening growl, telling them that you are ready to fight no matter what the circumstances are.

'Let's end this poor animal's misery. One less wolf to worry about eating and killing our livestock.' grumbled a man as he points the gun at you.

'Wait a second.' said his friend, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'I never seen an animal like this before.

' 'It looks like a regular wolf to me.' said the man. 'I don't think so. I've never seen an animal like this before. Look at its fur.' The men observes your silvery white fur.

'Pshh. Whatever. I'm going to kill it, rare animal or not. It will be better for the rest of us.'

'Wait. I remember seeing a sign about rare animals on one of the royalty's bulletin board outside of town. It's for the Queen's menagerie.' said a man with a brown beard.

'Who care about the damn Queen?' snarled another. 'She doesn't care about our well being since our food supply is going down. Even wolves such as this one has to come into our town to salvage for some food.'

'I know but I think if we bring this animal alive, the palace will reward us with money.' The man with the brown beard looks at you and smiles. 'Let's just give this animal as a gift from the English town to celebrate the Queen's jubilee. What do you think, boys? Would you rather kill it and let its corpse rot in the ground or let the royal palace reward us with gold? I personally rather go for the second option.' The rest of the men nod their heads in agreement.

'I guess so. How do we take it back with us?' asked the same old man who threatened you with the gun.

'I have a bear cage at the edge of the forest so we can put her in there. But, right now, let's worry about trying to take this animal.' offered another man. At that moment, you growl at the man with the beard, bearing your teeth at him.

'Now, now..' said the man, sweetly. 'We're not going to hurt you.' Someone has produced a rope out of no where and they are trying to tie it around your neck. '

RAWR!' You snap at their hands but the pain on your hind foot is unbearable. Another man tries to grab around by your neck but you snap on his hand.

'ARGH!' the man screams as you can hear his bone crack in your mouth. 'Let go of me, you beast!' The man kicks you in the stomach and you feel a piercing pain through your side. You let out a growl again with blood dripping out of your mouth.

'Damn it. That beast broke my hand.' said the man, clutching on to his bloody hand.

'Boys! I think we need more rope to tie her down.'

Immediately, they toss a noose around your neck, nearly almost cutting off your oxygen. You fight against them but with your hind foot stuck in the trap, your movements are limited.

'Where are the ropes? More ropes, guys!' More ropes wrap around your neck and your legs to prevent you from moving. Finally, tired from the fighting and the pain, you collapse to the ground, trying to regain your energy. Suddenly, you feel the noose around your neck getting tighter, slowly cutting off your oxygen.

'Stop tightening the ropes around her neck. We're not trying to kill her.' shouted another man as he slaps his friend on the shoulder.

'I know but how are we going to knock her out? I don't want her to be awake while we are taking her to the palace.' Slowly, you feel your consciousness slipping out and you tumble into the darkness.

Later that evening:

You are awaken by the sound of the wooden wheels creaking along the cobblestone pathway. '_Where am I?' _you thought. You groggily open your eyes and you find yourself sitting in a steel cage. Ropes are tied all around your neck. '_What happened?' _You try to recall what has happened but your mind is still a bit fuzzy. Suddenly, the carriage stops and your body lurches forward slightly. '_What the-_' You try to get up but your hind leg is in great pain.

'Halt! State your business.' said an authoritative voice.

'We're here to respond to the Queen's demand about capturing rare animals.'

'Lift the covers so I can see what it is.'

Suddenly, the covers are lifted off your cage and you find yourself staring at an uniformed soldier.

'Oh, it looks like she's finally awake.' said the same man with the brown beard who has offered to take you to the Queen. Angry with fury, you launch yourself at the soldier and the man but the ropes around your neck stops you from getting too close to them.

'Whoa.'

The solider leaps back from your attack and he holds his musket in front of him, ready to shoot at you if you decide to launch again.

'Be careful. She's quite fierce, this one. She's been fighting with us while we were trying to capture her.' said the man, laughing at the soldier. 'So can I bring her in?' 'Yes, go to the back and take this with you.' The solider hands the man a piece of paper.

'I think Sir Charles Grey is waiting for you in the back.'

'Excellent. I'll be off then.'

The man climbs back on top of his horse and whips it to get the cage moving. Your blue grey eyes stare at the solider angrily as you pass him.

_'How dare these humans sell me off to the Queen.' _ you thought angrily. _'They don't know who they are messing with. Mistreating a demon such as myself will always bring great calamity on them.' _Your cage stop again in front of a large warehouse and the man gets off of his horse.

'Who goes there?' said a voice. The man stops in his tracks and he looks around. Your fur starts to stand on end as you try to look around.

'What business do you have here?' A man finally walks out from the darkness and he's beautifully dressed in a white uniform with golden tassels on his shoulders. His shoulder length silver hair is tied back in to a neat pony tail and buckled to his waist, a long sword is tied with its long scabbard nearly dragging along the ground. The man is startled by the uniformed man's presence and he snaps out of it quickly.

'Are you Sir Charles Grey?' asked the man, cautiously.

'Yes, I am. What is your business here?' asked Sir Charles Grey.

'I've been told to give you this.'

The man hands him the same piece of paper that the soldier has given him. Charles takes the paper and his eyes dart from side to side as he reads the paper.

'Interesting.. '

He looks at you who throws him a dirty look. 'Alright, I'll take the animal then. I'm surprised that someone actually responded to that advertisement.'

'Hehe. It's what Her Majesty wanted, right? Our small village wanted to give her something to celebrate her jubilee. Anyways, I was wondering, Sir Charles Grey, how much am I-'

Suddenly, Charles whips out his sword and he thrusts the sword right into the man's chest.

'ARGH!' Blood bubbles in the man's mouth and he slowly grips onto the sword.

'You expected payment for this animal? Think again.' said Charles with a dangerous voice. 'You are suppose to be her loyal subjects and not accept anything in return.' He pulls the sword out of the man and he falls to the ground, cold and lifeless. 'Che. Stupid man.. Thinking that he was going to get a reward for this. Anyways..' He steps over the dead man and walks over to you. You let out a low growl, warning him that you will attack him. 'Be careful what you do, beast.' he said, warningly. His sword still drips with the man's blood. 'I will kill you too if you disobey me.' He looks to the side and beckons one of the soldiers. 'Get the tranquilizer ready. I want this beast sedated before meeting the queen.'

'Yes, Sir Charles Grey.' Charles looks at you one last time with a smirk on his face. You too, return his smirk with your own wolfish smile.

'I hope you have pleasant dreams.' he said, quietly. Suddenly, you feel a pricking pain as the tranquilizer gun shoots you in the shoulder. You immediately collapse and black out into a dreamless sleep.

Again, you groggily wake up. _'Mmgh. What the hell is going on?' _You lift up your head and you find yourself still in the cage but you are no longer outside anymore. Four guards are positioned at the corner of your cage, unaware that you have awaken from the sedative. You look ahead to see that you are facing a pair of large oak doors. Your ears pick up a large commotion coming outside, sensing that there's a lot of people behind the doors. Suddenly, the commotion dies down and a large booming voice can be heard.

'Your Majesty and her honorable guests. Today is a special day since we all know that today is the Queen's Jubilee. As a gift from the small English towns, they have provided their queen with one of the most spectacular rare creatures of the south. So rare that it was thought to be extinct. Let me present to you this creature.' Suddenly, the doors swing open and your cage is lurched forward, pulled by the four guards. Your eyes are blinded by the bright light and a sea of people's faces can be seen all around your cage. Gasps and mutters can be heard as your cage rolls past them.

'_What the hell..' _You feel like you are being put on a freak show and then your cage stops right in front of raised stage.

'May I present to you one of the last remaining wolves in England, the silver haired wolf.' You get up and pace around the cage. People gasp in horror from the sight of you. The guards that are near your cage back away from you as you try to viciously lash out at them. Sir Charles Grey stands right next to your cage and he bows his head.

'I hope you are pleased with this creature, Your Majesty.'

'Of course I am.' said a fruity female voice. 'I'm delighted to see a creature that I can have as part of my menagerie.'

While, Charles and the queen are talking, you notice that someone didn't lock your cage properly. _'I can escape from here.'_ you though. _'If I throw my body weight against it, I should knock it over.' _Without a second thought, you charge at the door of your cage and you feel a falling sensation. The cage door blasts off its hinge and you pounce out of the cage.

'What the-' muttered Charles. Panic sets in as the crowd of people notice that you are finally out of your cage.

'_How dare these humans imprisoned me here.' _Screams and shouts echo in the large hall. People push their way through the exit and with your immense head, you look around the room. _There's the exit!' _You dash towards the exit but soldiers block your path with their spears. _'Che.' _A hail of bullets rain down on you and you leap away from the exit.

'Injure the animal! Don't kill her!' shouted Charles, directing his order at the soldiers.

_'That bastard! How dare he prevent me from escaping.' _You look around for another escape route but something else catches your eye. Right in front of your cage, you can see a woman with her face covered with a veil and she is surrounded by multiple soldiers. _'That must be the Queen. Since they are preventing me from leaving, how about enjoying a little royal snack while I'm here?' _you thought evilly. You dash up the stairs toward the Queen.

'Your Majesty!' shouted the soldier. Another hail of bullets rain after you but you dodge them cleverly. Your instincts pick up and you leap to the side as a sword swings towards you.

'Beast, didn't I tell you to behave?' Charles holds his sword in front of him, ready to attack you.

_'Now that I'm free... show me what you got.' _You charge at him with all of your might and Charles holds his sword in front of him. He swings at you with intricate sword movements but you are able to dodge them.

'Take this'

He thrusts his sword at you but you quickly duck.

'_Here's my chance!' _You duck down low in enough and you snap onto his leg. You hear a small crack as the pressure of your teeth fractures Charles's leg.

'ARGH!' He screams and he swipes at you with his sword again. The blade grazes you in the shoulder, letting blood ooze out of your wound. Blood spreads through his white pants rapidly and he glares at you. 'Why you..' He charges at you again but you leap up over him. 'What the-'

_'Heheh.. Eat this.' _

Your legs land on his shoulders and you push him forward, making him land face first on the hard marble floor. You leap past him and head towards the Queen, hoping to make your revenge. Suddenly, you feel a fist smash right into your muzzle and you are thrown back down the stairs. You look up to see a butler and young boy in front of the Queen.

'What do you think you're doing?' asked the butler. His white gloved hand is stained red from your blood.

'_Why are there so many people getting in my way?' _You charge at the butler again and he throws something at you. Silver dinner knives whistle towards you and you quickly dodge them without thinking. You leap up towards the butler with your claws raised at him. '_One down and I'll kill the rest of the people in this hall.' _Suddenly, the butler grabs you by the scruff of your neck and pummels you to the ground and you can feel more of your ribs crack under the pressure. The butler grabs your muzzle with his hand to prevent you from snapping at him.

'Calm down, demoness.' he whispered into your ear. Your eyes widen at his words.

'_How did he know that I was a demon?' _Curious, you answer him using telepathy. '_You.. How do you know that I'm a demon?' _you asked. The butler smiles at you.

'I can tell by the way you smell. What is it that you want?'

_'Get me out of here right now and I promise not to attack.' _

The butler nods in an understanding way. 'Alright, but you have to make a deal with me.'

'_A deal?'_

'We'll talk about that later. For now, play along with my act.' He pulls out a dinner knife from underneath his coat and raises it above you. Before you can protest on what he is going to do, he drives the knife straight into your chest. You let out a howl and your claws reach out at him. You fall limp on the ground, letting the blood soak into your silver fur.

'Is it dead?' asked the young boy.

'Yes, my lord.' said the butler.

'Good work.'

The butler takes off his coat and drapes it over your body. 'Your Majesty..' said the butler, kneeling in front of your body. 'I apologize for creating such a sightly scene especially when it is your jubilee.' The Queen laughs at the butler and she sits back down on her throne.

'It's alright, Sebastian. You are only doing your job that the earl of Phantomhive has requested you to do. But, the poor thing... it must have been ill to attack people like that.' The butler nods his head and the young boy kneels in front of the Queen.

'Your Majesty, I regret that I must go right now. I have other matters to tend back at the mansion but I wish you all of the happiness in your celebration of your jubilee.' The Queen chuckles and she waves her hand at the boy.

'That is fine, earl. I understand that you're busy so thank you for coming. I'll send Sir Charles Grey next time when I have something for you to do.'

The young boy nods his head. You feel the jacket lift up and from the corner of your eye, Charles is looking down at your dead body with a smirk.

'Stupid beast..' he muttered under his breath. He looks up at the Queen and at the young boy. 'What about the dead wolf?' he asked.

'Please do not worry, Sir Charles.' said the boy. 'I'll asked Sebastian to dispose of it near my mansion. Other animals can eat the body in the forest..'

'Excellent. That's what this stupid beast deserves. Then, I'll let you take care of it, earl of Phantomhive.' said Charles, kicking your body one last time before draping the jacket again over it. You resist the urge to snap at him and continue play along with your dead act.

'Sebastian, take the body and let's go.' said the young boy as he walk past your body.

'Yes, my lord.' said the butler. Your body is lifted up from the small pool of blood on the ground and into the butler's arms. You feel yourself being carried away from the main hall of the palace and through a series of hallways.

'What are you going to do with the body?' asked the young boy. The butler smiles at him.

'Oh, I'll do what you have just said, young master. Bury it in the back of the forest to let the animals eat the corpse.'

'_Heh. Of course you would.' _you send a telepathic message to the butler.

'_Just rest for now.' _you hear the butler answer back your message. You decide to rest, feeling quite drained from your fight.

**At the mansion: **

Sebastian's POV:

'Sebastian, get rid of the body right away.' said Ciel as he walks up to the front door of the mansion.

'Yes, my lord.' said Sebastian. He takes the wrapped body of the wolf and he pretends to walk out toward the forest. As soon as he hears the front door slam shut, he quickly makes a turn to the back of the mansion where his bedroom is. With ease, he jumps up in the nearby tree branch and hops through the open window.

_'She must be asleep still if she's not sending me any telepathic messages.' _he thought. He lay the covered body on the bed and lifts up the covers.

_'Guess again.' _Her voice echoes in his brain

Your POV:

'_Guess again.' _You send him a telepathic message and he lifts up his jacket to view you.

'Oh, so you're awake.' he said with a surprised look on his face. You grin back with your wolf-like smile, letting your lips curl back to reveal your fangs. You shakily stand up and bow your head low at him.

'Thank you for saving me.' you said without using telepathy.

'And you can talk in that form?' asked the butler.

'Yes, but I rather not talk in this form since it's not normal for a wolf to be talking.'

The butler chuckles at you. 'I guess.' he said, reluctantly. 'Now, since I have a little bit of time before I could get the young master to bed, how about we start with the introductions?' You grimace at him and you reveal your chest where he stuck the knife in.

'How about you first take your knife out of my chest and then we can start with the introductions?'

'I apologize about that.' He grips onto the knife and in a sickening sound, the knife comes out of your chest, spilling more blood on the bed sheets.

'That's better.' you said with a sigh of relief. You cross your paws together and look at him. 'My name is Hana.' you said, pleasantly.

'My name is Sebastian Michaelis.' said the butler, bowing his head at you.

'Michaelis, huh?'

You lick your paw from a wound you have gotten. 'You are a demon as well, am I right?' Sebastian smiles at you.

'That's right. Anyways, I was wondering how a great dog demon general such as yourself got captured by humans.'

'Oh, so you must have heard about me if you know that.' you said, mildly surprised. 'Well, it was a careless mistake on my part but I'm no longer the great general that you have heard so much about. I've been banished to exile due to the betrayal from my comrades. They have chased me out of their lands and I have been roaming around human lands for a long time.' Suddenly, a large warm hand caresses your head.

'I'm sorry to hear about that..' he said, gently. 'Before, I served the young master, I heard many wonderful stories about your victories.' You nod your head in thanks.

'I'm flattered but I am no longer the worthy warrior that you hear now. My comrades have told many lies about me that have caused my banishment.' Your story is interrupted by a loud ring from the grandfather clock.

'I'm sorry, Hana-san. I guess you have to end your story for a moment. I need to get the young master ready.' You nod your head in agreement.

'I understand.'

Sebastian rubs your head again. 'Don't leave just yet. I'll dress your wounds since it's partially my fault that you got stabbed in the chest and I'll also feed you. Just rest until I come back.' You rest your head in between your paws and let out a wolf like sigh.

'Good girl.' you hear him muttered to you. He quietly leaves you on the bed and leaves the room to the tend to the young master.

You don't have to wait long for him to come back. Sebastian brings in a basin filled with bandages, ointments, thread and needle and in the other hand, a large silver platter is balanced on his palm.

'Sorry, Hana-san. I hope you didn't wait for too long.' he said, pleasantly. You can smell a faint scent of roasted meat and it's starting to make your stomach growl. Sebastian laughs as he hears your rumbling stomach and he sets the platter on the desk. 'I'll fix your wound first before you can eat. How's that?' You let out a sigh.

'I can see you clearly enjoying this.' you growled under your breath. 'Putting so much control over the greatest demon in the demon world.'

'You can say that.'

Sebastian sits on the bed beside you. 'To make the process go faster, how about you tell me where it hurts?' You tell him about your hind leg and your ribs and he quickly gets to work on your hind leg. A large wound festers on your hind leg and you can smell a small rotting odor coming off from it. 'Is that how the humans caught you?' he asked, gingerly lifting up your leg. You grimace in pain and you hold your leg still as Sebastian pokes a needle in the wound to stitch the skin together.

'Yea. Again, I was a bit careless and got myself caught in those human bear traps and your attack also did quite a bit of damage on my ribs. Argh!' You let out a shrilly wolf howl as you lay your head back against the bed to sustain the pain. Sebastian pulls on the needle harder to pull the skin together.

'Just a bit more.' he whispered to you. Finally, you hear the sound of the scissors snip on the thread and you let out a sight of relief. 'There, I'll remove the stitches after the wound heals up.' He finishes your wound and gets to work on your ribs. 'Tell me if this gets too painful.' Sebastian's fingers press against the lower half of your torso and he works his way up until suddenly, you feel a jolt of pain in your side as he presses really hard in your side.

'RAWR' You snap at his fingers and growl at him, telling him that his invasive poke is too much for you.

'I apologize, Hana-san.' he said, withdrawing his fingers back.

'No, it's fine.' you said, looking down at your oddly shaped side. 'My reflexes got the better of me and I snapped at you.'

'No, it's okay.' Sebastian pulls out a roll of bandages from the basket and starts to wrap around your torso. 'It's alright to express yourself if it hurts.' It takes a while for him to wrap the bandages around your immense body so in the mean time, you study Sebastian's outline. His pale white face is filled with concentration as he tries to carefully wrap the bandages around your torso and his hair falls around his face, framing his beautiful facial structures. The light from the candles flicker in his red eyes and you can tell that his body is quite built from the hard life of being a butler. His red eyes suddenly look up to meet with your blue ones.

'Does it hurt?' he asked. You smile and you lick the side of his face with your rough tongue. 'I'm guessing that's your way of saying thanks.' he chuckled.

Sebastian's POV:

He continues to tie the bandage around Hana's torso. _'What's this?' _His fingers gingerly move some of her fur to reveal her skin. On her torso, a large circle is imprinted onto her skin with ancient writing decorated around the circle. It almost looks as if it is a tattoo etched into her skin. _'I wonder what this is.' _

'Are you done yet?' asked Hana, giving him a weird look. Her stomach lets out a loud rumble and he chuckles to himself. 'Almost done.' he answered.

Your POV:

He ties the end of the bandages together and starts to clean up the medical supplies. 'Alright, thanks for being patient, Hana-san.' He walks over to the desk to retrieve the food and places it down on the floor. 'Come and eat.' You leap off the bed and pad your way over to him. The silver dome uncovers a beautiful large roast sitting in a pool of gravy. You sniff at it to make sure nothing is weird and in a flash, your teeth tears into the meat. A wonderful savory meaty taste spreads over your tongue and you can feel that your hunger is finally satisfied. 'Slow down, Hana-san. There's more meat left over.' said Sebastian, again laughing at your behavior. You ignore him and continue your meal in savagery.

After devouring the meat to the very bone, you lie on the floor stretched out and your belly is finally satisfied from the aching hunger. 'Feeling better?' Sebastian lay down a new bed sheet on the bed.

'Yes, thank you.'

You stare up at him. 'Now, since everything is done and over with, I rather get down to business right away.' Sebastian starts to unbutton his blouse, giving himself some relief from the tightness of the collar. He sits on the bed and stares at you.

'Oh? Are you talking about the deal that I wanted to make with you earlier?' he asked. You nod your head and you leap up onto the bed beside him, curling up behind his back.

'I don't like to owe anyone favors but what you did for me, is a big debt. As I remember correctly, you said that you wanted to make a deal with me so I'm willing to listen.' Sebastian smiles at you as he pushes his hair back.

'Alright, here is what I was thinking. This mansion needs extra security and it's been difficult for me to find someone. Knowing your skills, I was thinking of hiring you.' Your eyes narrow at him.

'What are the conditions?' you asked, suspiciously.

'Lend me your skills and I'll make sure you will never go hungry again.' he stated. The deal sounds too enticing to you but you feel a little unsure.

'Alright, I guess the deal can kind of work. But there's a problem. How are you going to tell your master that the wolf that you are suppose to bury in the back of the forest is still alive?' Sebastian chuckles at you.

'Hana-san, the form that you have right now isn't your real form, is it? You can take on a human form if you wanted to so if you turn back to your human form, then I could introduce you to the young master.' You stand up and brush against his shoulder with yours.

'I don't know. I haven't taken a human form for almost nearly four thousand years. Curious to see what I look like?'

'A little.'

Using your strong paws, you push him down onto the bed, letting your body weight pin him down. 'I don't think you would want to see what I really look like. You would be very disappointed.' you said, letting your muzzle touch against his nose. 'Besides, I can't take on a human form. While you were wrapping the bandages around my torso, did you see the spell mark?' Sebastian nods his head.

'Is the circle with ancient writing all over it?'

You nod at him. ' Yes, that's the spell circle. Ever since my banishment, my very own tribe casted a spell on me so I can't revert back from my wolf form. You can almost say that I'm like one of those silly fairy tales where the prince charming is transformed into a frog and the princess has to kiss him.'

'So..'

His hand scratches onto your ear and he gives you a smirk. 'Are you saying that I have to kiss you to get you back to your real form?' said Sebastian. You let out a bark-like laugh and get off of him.

'If it was that easy, I would have gotten my form back centuries ago. Unfortunately for me, I don't know how to break the spell. I've tried so many things over the years that I just gave up in the end and adapted to this form. Without my human form, my fighting skills that you fondly praise about are useless.'

'I guess that is a problem.' said Sebastian as he sits up in bed.

'Then do you regret in saving me from the royal palace? You could have just left me there in the hands of those disgusting humans.'

You leap back down on the bed and wander around the room.

'No.'

You turn back to look at him who in return. flashes you a brilliant smile.

'I believe that notable demons such as yourself don't deserve to be mistreated by these lowly humans.'

'Very good answer.' You sit in front of him and bow down at him. 'As in repaying you for helping me out, I will gladly work under you as my master.' Sebastian smiles at your answer.

'Excellent. As soon as you get better, I'll figure out a way on how to introduce you to the young master. In the mean time, concentrate in getting better. ' You nod your head in appreciation and you head towards the corner of the room. You circle in that area three time and settle down gingerly on your side. _'It's been such an eventful day.' _you thought tirelessly. The talk between you and Sebastian has been exhausting and when you are about to shut your eyes, you hear Sebastian walk over to you.'Why are you sleeping there?' asked Sebastian as he kneels in front of you. You give him a weird look.

'Isn't it obvious? The master sleeps in the bed while the slave sleeps on the ground.' you growled back at him. 'I thought that you're a butler and you should know that.' Sebastian points at the bed.

'Just come share the bed with me. It's a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. Besides, you're injured.'

'No, it's fine for me to sleep on the floor.' you said to him. Sebastian lets out a sigh.

'I guess I have no choice then.'

Suddenly, he gathers you and throws you over his shoulder. 'What are you doing?' you snarled, trying to resist the urge to bite him. Your paws dig against his shoulders, hoping that he will let you go. Your body hits the warm bed sheets. 'What the hell-'

'Shh..' Sebastian joins with you in bed as he lifts up the bed sheets. 'Just go to sleep, Hana-san.' he whispered to you. 'Plus it's comfortable here, right?' You start to feel sleepy from the comfortable bed.

'_I guess he's right.' _you thought to yourself. Your lips curl into a smile and you poke your muzzle against his face.

'Good night, Hana-san.' His large hand caresses on your head and you slowly fall asleep.

A few days later:

The young boy stands in front of you, bewildered and shocked at your appearance. 'What is going on here, Sebastian?' said the boy, dangerously.

_'I knew this was going to be a bad idea.' _you thought. After resting a few days to heal up your wounds, Sebastian has woken you up extra early to take a bath and comb out your silver fur. He insisted in putting a black collar around your neck to look presentable for the young master and after a few moments of persuasion, you reluctantly let him put it on you.

'Young master, please let me explain myself' said Sebastian gently.

'I thought I told you to get rid of the body after the ball. Why is it sitting in front of me like nothing has happened?' asked the young boy.

'Well, you see..'

You let out a wolf sigh and turn to look at Sebastian. 'Sebastian-san, wouldn't it be better if I just explained to him myself?'

'What the-' The boy looks at you with a shocked look on his face. You walk up to the young boy and you bow your head down. 'Please do not put any blame on your servant, young earl, for it was me who asked him to spare mercy on me.'

The boy quickly recovers from the shock and he clears his throat. 'Sebastian, is it me or is this wolf actually talking to me?' he asked, pointing at you. Sebastian chuckles and he rests his hand on your head.

'Her name is Hana-san. She's actually a wolf demon which is why she can talk to you in this form.'

The earl turns back to look at you. 'So, I guess that you didn't want to be part of the Queen's menagerie.' You nod your head in agreement.

'Of course not. Why should humans imprison me and restrict my own freedom? They have no right to do so.' The earl nods his head in agreement.

'I agree. Anyways, the two of you need to explain yourselves clearly right now. I have all the time in the world to listen to your story.'

It takes a while for you to explain your situation and how you ended up in the Queen's palace. You tell him everything except for the part of being put under a spell. You feel no need to tell a human boy such as the earl since he will not know how to help you.

'I see.' The earl strokes his chin as he thinks about your story carefully. 'So now, Sebastian wants you to work for me?' You nod your head.

'I need to pay off the debt that your butler has graciously given me. I offer my services to you as a guard.' The boy's face cracks into a small smile.

'Fine. I'll let you stay here on the conditions that you will protect this mansion and in return, I will provide you food and shelter. How does that sound?' You bow your head low at him.

'Thank you, earl. You are too kind to a pitiful demon such as myself.'

'Excellent. But, it looks like you can't go out in the towns with me though. The Queen thinks that you're dead and if she finds out that you're still alive, it's going to be a messy situation for you and for me.' warned the earl. 'So I suggest you not to wander too far from the mansion.' You nod your head in agreement.

'I understand, young master.'

'Good. From now on, you can work closely with Sebastian and he will ask you to do some requests regarding to the mansion. Anyways, Sebastian, call me down when it's time for lunch.'

'Yes, my lord.'

Sebastian and you bow at the boy and the two of you leave the room. 'That went pretty well.' Sebastian chuckles.

'I guess so.' you muttered under your breath. 'But for some reason, it feels strange to me to be serving a human since I never served one before.'

'Don't worry.. The young master is quite an understanding person.'

Sebastian's hand strokes your back. 'I can tell that you enjoy keeping a lot of power over a powerful demon such as myself. Petting me and treating me like some pet..' you said, restlessly. Sebastian's laugh rings out in the hallways and he turns to look at you.

'Well, if you don't like it, you better figure out a way to transform into a human form.' You scowl under your breath.

'Yea, I guess so.'

It's been a month since you have gotten yourself employed in the Phantomhive mansion. In all honesty, you don't really do much around here except chase off any perpetrators and sleep in the sunny garden. At first it was hard to deal with the Phantomhive servants since you are quite wary about humans. After some time, you slowly accept them as a part of your life and they constantly fuss over you. Often, they bring you treats or goodies to snack on. But the one thing that you look forward the most is Sebastian. Since you sleep in his room, you wake him up in your dog-like way and before he goes to the young master's room, he brushes out your fur and help you clean your fangs. You follow him around sometimes and you always anticipate him petting you on the head and praising you. You never had such feelings before for another demon.

_'Argh... Better not think about it.' _you thought to yourself as you lie on the green grass. The bright sun shines on you, making your silver coat glisten in the sunlight. Today, you are in the garden with the earl of Phantomhive where he has decided to read a book underneath the shade. Sebastian is tending the white rose garden and you are curled right next to him.

'Hana-san, shouldn't you be guarding the mansion right now?' asked Sebastian as he pulls out a weed. You lazily open one eye and don't reply to him. 'I guess you're getting lazy like an old dog. You should know better. If the young master gets hurt, then..' You let out a wolf sigh and you get up from your spot. Using your hind legs, you lift yourself up and drape your paws onto his shoulders to give him an encouraging lick on the face. Sebastian chuckles and he scratches you behind the ear. 'Are you trying to say that you don't want to guard the mansion because it's a beautiful day today?' You nod your head and you poke your wet nose against his neck. He tries to push you away since your nose is quite cold against his skin but you wouldn't let up until he agrees with you. 'Alright, alright. I'll let you sleep for a while but when I'm done with the garden, you have to go straight back to your duties.' he said, laughing at you.

'How come Hana-san is so attached to you?' asked Ciel, laying down his book and watching the two of you interact. 'Come here, Hana-san.' He pats his knee to ask you to come towards him but you refuse. You stare at Ciel and then you lick Sebastian's face again. Ciel's face turns dark and he rests his cheek against his hand. 'Stupid demoness..' he muttered under his breath. Sebastian stifles his laughter and he pets you on the back.

'I guess it's because she knows who to give her gratitude to. Feeding her every day and brushing out her fur..'

_'That's right.' _You send him a telepathic message to him. He gives you a brilliant smile and you feel like your heart skipped a beat.

'Young master! Where are you, young master?' Mey Rin comes running out from the corner of the mansion.

'What is it, Mey Rin?' asked Sebastian, sternly.

'T-There's someone out at the front of the mansion and he just attacked us out of no where.' she stammered.

'Really, now. How rude, Miss maid. To introduce me like that..'

Sir Charles Grey comes out from behind the mansion with another man beside him and both of them are dressed in their usual royalty outfits. You immediately dash over to Ciel and park yourself in front of him with your fur bristling on end. 'Oh, dear me.' Charles Grey whips out his sword and he points it at you. 'It looks like we meet again. I thought you were dead. How is it that you are still alive?' His eyes narrow at Ciel and Sebastian. 'What is going on here? I thought you killed this beast at the Queen's jubilee.'

'Some things happened and she just ended up being in my care.' said Ciel. 'It's nice to have a pet dog around here since things here do get mundane.'

'Earl of Phantomhive, you will be charged with theft since you have the dog in your possession.' said the other man.

'Master Phipps, I don't think it would be considered as theft since it was Charles himself that requested for the body of this animal to be removed so technically, I didn't steal anything.' said Ciel calmly.

'Hmph. I don't care whether the queen wants this animal or not. I just want pay back for the damage she has done on my leg.' snarled Charles. He points at his leg, reminding you the bite that you have given him. 'I had to get a couple of stitches because of you.' You growl back at him as part of your answer. 'Why you!' Charles's sword slices through the air and quickly, you push Ciel down as he falls backwards in his chair to avoid Charles' attack.

_'Sebastian! Take the young master!' _you screamed through your telepathy. Immediately, Sebastian is at your side and grabs hold of Ciel.

'What do you think you're doing?' Charles comes after you and you dart away from Sebastian and Ciel. He continues to swipe at you with his sword and you dodge it smoothly with your instincts. Charles smirks at you and he points at you with his sword. 'When are you done playing this cat and mouse game? Just die so I can use your fur as part of my winter coat.' His words anger you and you charge at him with your teeth lashing out at him. 'That's more like it!' he shouted as he defends himself with his sword. His sword whistles through the air as he tries to strike you right over the head but you cleverly dodge his attack by leaping to the right. From the corner of your eye, you see Sebastian running over to you to stop the fight.

'_Sebastian! Don't get yourself involved!' _you thought angrily. Before you can stop him, he steps in front of you in a blink of an eye. Charles stops his sword as he stares at Sebastian with a cold look.

'Step aside, butler.' he said, dangerously.

'I cannot do that.' said Sebastian pleasantly. 'The young master has asked me to stop this nonsense right now.'

'Hmph.' Charles's lips curl into a smirk. 'There's no way that I would stop myself from killing this stupid beast. No one in my entire career has injured me in such a way where I needed to rehabilitate myself to walk properly again. It will never stop me from getting my revenge even if it means to kill you in the process' Charles's sword is raised high in the air. 'Now, die along with that beast, butler!'

Sebastian's POV:

'Now, die along with that beast, butler!' shouted Charles and the sword is brought down quickly. Suddenly, a force pushes him in the side, making him dodge the attack.

'_What was that-' _Suddenly, a spray of blood appears in his vision and something furry lands at his feet. His eyes widen at the scene that is unfolding in front of him. Charles's sword slices through Hana's torso and she lies in the green grass with her blood rapidly staining her fur.

'Hana!'

Your POV:

_'Why did he get in the way?'_

'Now, die along with that beast, butler!' shouted Charles.

'_Oh no!' _You see the sword raised high and it is quickly brought down over Sebastian. '_I have to do something!' _You dart to Sebastian's side and you head butt him to move him out of the way. Suddenly, just as you are about to dart away, a searing pain erupts from your torso. Charles's sword slices your body and you fall to the ground. '_Damn it. I was careless again.' _you thought. Blood starts to run out of your wound, slowly staining your silver fur.

'Hahah!'

You hear Charles's laugh ring out in the air and he stands over you. 'So, you have decided to get yourself killed, beast? I applaud you in having so much dedication to your master.'

'Sir Charles Grey! Control yourself' shouted Ciel. 'I must ask you to leave the property right now.'

'You, earl? Want me to leave the property?' smirked Charles. 'I'm afraid you have no power to do so. I'm the Queen's butler, an even higher status than you. You cannot tell me what to do.' Ciel clenches his fist, unsure on what to say.

'Sir Charles Grey, that's enough.' Master Phipps places a hand on Charles's shoulder. 'I think it's time for us to leave.' Master Phipps turns to look at Ciel. 'I apologize for Sir Charles's behavior but we will be back next time when the situation is a lot better.' He stares at you who is in a lot of pain. 'We will not be reporting this beast to Her Majesty and we will let it go for now.' With a firm grip over Charles' shoulder, he escorts him back to the front of the mansion. A searing pain erupts through your body and you can feel yourself getting weaker and weaker from the loss of blood.

'_Damn it, why isn't it healing?' _ Then a realization of horror crosses your head. _'Sebastian-san, check my spell contract, will you?' _

'Spell contract?' asked Sebastian. His fingers part away the bloodied fur, trying to find the spell.

'_Is the spell contract damaged?' _

'Yes, the wound has cut right through the spell. Hana-san, what's going on?'

_'I guess this is really the end for me.' _you thought weakly.

'Hana!' Ciel kneels in front of you.

_'Sebastian..' _you weakly talk to him through your telepathy.

'Hana-san, What's going on? And why did you take the blow for me?' he said to you angrily. 'You know I could take the blow without injuring myself.'

_'It's fine.. Don't worry so much about me.' _

'Sebastian! Do something with her injury!' shouted Ciel.

'N-No, don't,' you managed to whisper.

'You can't die, right? You're a demon, right?' said Ciel, urgently. You weakly lift your head to rest on Ciel's knee. 'Young master, Sebastian-san, I forgot to tell you one thing. Even though I'm a demon, I still have a weak point. You can almost say like I have a Achilles's heel. Mmgh!'

'Don't talk, Hana.' urged Sebastian. His hand presses against your wound, trying to stop the blood but more blood pours from your wound.

'It's.. alright..' you huffed. 'Any damage to the spell, it stops my healing powers and I will die from my wounds.'

'You can't die on me, Hana!' shouted Ciel. His fists clench on the ground. 'Don't die! That's an order from me.'

'_Heh. Stubborn young master.. That's why humans are so hard to deal with.' _you thought heartily. Suddenly, your instincts pick up and you smell the familiar scent that has haunted you for thousands of years. Sebastian has also sensed another presence and he draws out a knife from underneath his coat. 'Sebastian!' you shouted. 'Take the young master and leave!'

'No, I can't leave.' said Sebastian. He holds up his knife and faces towards the forest.

'What are you doing? There's no point in saving me. Just leave here right now!' you urged him.

'Oh my. I was wondering when I would get to see the end of your demise.' A man with long flowing black hair emerges out from the forest, wearing a beautiful white military uniform with golden tassels hanging from his shoulder. His black hair is tied back into a long ponytail and it trails down his chest. An enormous sword is tied to his waist. 'It's nice to see you again, Hana-sama.'

'You..'You struggle to get up but more blood pours from your wound. 'What are you doing here, Akihiko?' you murmured.

'Hana, who is this?' asked Ciel. Your blue eyes stare at the man darkly.

'Oh dear. Forgive me for not introducing myself, young master.' said Akihiko. He gives him a mocking bow. 'My name is Akihiko. I used to work with Hana-sama in the military and she's my ex-lover.'

Your breath is starting to get raspy as you can feel death starting to take its toll over you. Sebastian's hand holding the knife tenses as Akihiko makes his way towards you.

'Sebastian.. Get out of the way..' you said, sternly.

'No.'

He still holds himself in a defense position.

'Sebastian!' you shouted.

'I would listen to her, butler.' said Akihiko with a smile. 'Besides, I have no business with you or the human boy. I'm only here to end her misery.' Sebastian smirks at him.

'Well, I can't let you do that. She's been an important part of this mansion and her skills are needed to protect the young master.'

'Hana! Don't get up.' said Ciel, trying to force you down. You stagger to your feet but it's excruciating for you. More blood splatters to the ground from your wound and you wobble over to Sebastian and Akihiko. You decide to send one last telepathic message to Sebastian.

_'Sebastian.. Thank you for everything that you have done for me..' _You stagger over to Akihiko and collapse right in front of him.

'Painful.. Isn't it, Hana-sama?' asked Akihiko with a smirk on his face. 'I thought I told you already. If you do any damage to the spell contract, you will die immediately.' The pain no longer hurts you and you're feeling weaker by the moment.

'End.. my life.. here, Akihiko.' you panted. 'End the misery that my tribe has caused me for thousands of years and let me rest with no worry.. But don't touch anyone in the mansion especially the butler.' You hear the sound of his sword slowly being unsheathed.

'Hmm. How strange. I never thought you will tell me to not touch the humans. I thought you hated humans at first sight. But, what's so special about the butler?' You shake your head and then rest back to the ground.

'Promise me, Akihiko. As my ex-lover, just do this one last wish for me, especially my last request.' Akihiko lets out a sigh.

'Alright, I'll do that last wish for you. Let me help you end your misery.' You close your eyes, waiting for the blade to end your life. Suddenly, a clash of metal interrupts you and you weakly open your eyes. You couldn't make out the images any more and your vision starts to black out.

'_What's going on..' _Your mind slowly slips away from you and you feel the soft grass greeting your face.

Sebastian's POV:

Akihiko raises his sword over Hana and then in a flash, a clash of metal rings out in the air. 'Why are you getting in the way, butler?' asked Akihiko. His sword trembles against the force of the dinner knives.

'I'm only responding to the orders the young master has given me.' replied Sebastian.

'So she is really that important to you? Hmph. I'm surprised that she didn't kill the human boy yet. It's her nature to kill off humans no matter what.' He glances over at Hana who lies motionless in the grass.

'She's changed since she arrived here.' said Sebastian, coldly. Akihiko's eyes narrow at Sebastian, studying him carefully and then he withdraws his sword.

'Alright, I've seen enough that has happened here.' he said.

'What?'

Sebastian's eyes widen at him as Akihiko crouches over Hana's body. 'You know, I never had the intention to kill her.' said Akihiko with a smile. 'I was only testing her how willing she was going to give up her life. I never thought that I will see the day that she was going to give up her own life to protect others. Maybe you have changed her, butler.' Akihiko presses his fingers against the wound on Hana's torso and mutters a few incantations. Slowly, her fur starts to recede away from her body and her large paws start to shape into hands and feet. Lying in a pool of blood, a woman with beautiful long black hair, wearing a silver military dress with black tassels on her shoulders lies unconscious. Blood seeps through the silver uniform on the woman's torso.

'This is..' Sebastian started to say.

'This is Hana's real form.' said Akihiko as he gets up to look down at her. 'I just removed the curse off of her and her body should be able to heal the wound on its own. ' He stands up and looks at Sebastian. 'Well, I should be going.' he said, stonily and he starts to head back to the forest. '

Akihiko-san..'

There are many questions that Sebastian needs to ask Akihiko.

'Rest assured.' Akihiko stops and turns back to look at Sebastian and Ciel. 'I wasn't here to kill her but to tell her that her banishment is over. I don't know if she told you this but her comrades have told stories about her to cause her banishment. After doing a thorough investigation, they have confessed about making up untrue stories about her so the clan has asked me to release the curse and ask her to come back. But, I don't think she's going to come back that easily after what our clan has done to her.' Akihiko digs something in his pocket and he throws it to Sebastian. 'I was meaning to give this back to her but I think you should keep it. I don't think she would even forgive me either..' Sebastian catches it and he looks down at his hand. A beautiful silver necklace with a large fang hangs from the silver chain, glistening in the sunlight. Sebastian looks back at Akihiko but he is nowhere to be found. He turns his attention to Hana and he presses his hand against her forehead. _'She's getting cold from the loss of blood.' _he thought.

'Sebastian!' Ciel grabs onto his butler and holds him in a strong grip.

'Young master?'

Sebastian's forehead wrinkles in bewilderment at Ciel's sudden movement.

'I order you to save Hana right now!' shouted Ciel with his fists shaking against Sebastian's jacket. Sebastian smiles back at his master.

'Yes, my lord.'

Your POV:

'_Mmgh.. It's so warm.' _Your body is surrounded by something warm. Your eyes flutter open and you find yourself staring up at the canopy. _'Where am I?' _

'Hana-san, how are you feeling?' You turn your head to see Sebastian sitting by your bedside.

'Sebastian-san, what's going on?' you muttered. Suddenly, you feel your body touching against the soft bed sheets. '_Something isn't right.' _ You quickly look underneath the covers and you see your naked body, wrapped in multiple rolls of bandages. 'What the hell!' You sit up in bed and look at your hands. _'My hands.. I don't have any claws any more.' _Sebastian laughs at your reaction and he sits right next to you on the bed.

'I don't know what you were talking about when you said that your true form was not very nice to look at.' he said, trying to contain his laughter.

'Sebastian-san, what's going on?' you asked slowly. 'I need an explanation for all of this.'

'Of course. But before we can start any explanation, you better lie back down and let me refill your blood supply.'

He points at the needle that is in your arm and it is attached to a bag filled with dark red blood.

After a few moments of filling in the gaps of the story, you rest against the pillows and sigh in relief. 'So I'm allowed to return back to my tribe?' you asked. The thought of returning was never on your mind since the banishment was for all eternity.

'Yes, are you going to return back to your tribe?' asked Sebastian. You think for a while and you shake your head.

'I don't think so.' you said. 'I don't think I could forgive my own clan for sentencing me such a terrible banishment and placing me under a spell. You know, it was Akihiko who put the spell on me. Since both of us were lovers, the clan convinced him to put the curse on me and chase me out of the tribe.' Sebastian hangs the bag of blood above you and sits back down right next to you.

'Before I forget, Hana-san, Akihiko-san told me that he wanted to give this back to you.' He opens your hand and drops something heavy in your palm. You look down to see a silver necklace with a large fang hanging from it. You chuckle at the necklace and close your fingers over it.

'I guess that's his answer.'

'Umm, Hana-san, what does this mean?' You stare back at him and then beckon him to come closer. Using all of your strength, you drape the necklace over his head and position the fang over his chest. 'Please accept this necklace as a sign of my eternal love and dedication to you.' Your fingers gently bring his face closer and you press your lips against his. A sweet taste from his lips seep into your mouth, intoxicating your senses. You part away from him and look deep into his red eyes. 'I'm sorry but I know this is all very sudden.' you said, apologetically. 'But, I think Akihiko knew what my feelings were when I asked him to spare you.' You lift Sebastian's gloved hand to your lips, kissing his fingers. 'I love you, Sebastian.' you muttered into his fingers. 'If you can't accept my feelings, that's fine. But I will continue my everlasting devotion for you even into the depths of hell.'

'Hana-san..'

Sebastian withdraws his hand away from you and he touches the side of your face. 'Don't ever leave me like that again.' he whispered to you. 'Can you promise me that? If so, I will gladly accept you.' You smirk and you move your face closer to his.

'Of course.'

**That night: **

_'It's so hard to breathe..' _you thought. Bandages are tied tightly around your slick torso and you pant heavily to breathe more air.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Hana?' Sebastian's breath caresses down your back and you shiver from it. 'You're still injured.'

'It's fine.' you said. You turn yourself over on your back to look up at him. His dark red eyes are gentle and you reach up to grab around his neck. 'Just make this as painful as possible.' you muttered to him. 'I just want to make sure this is all real to me.'

'I can't do that.' He brushes pieces of your hair away from your face. 'I never want you to be in pain again, not for my sake. But I promise you that I will always be by your side.' He kisses you in a swift biting kiss, drawing blood from your bottom lip and they brush against your jawline and down your neck.

'_I can't wait any longer.' _you thought. His hands move down your body, slowly caressing your outline.

'Don't worry, Hana, I won't keep you waiting.' you hear him mutter against your stomach. Slowly, you let him drag you in to the depths of pleasure.

**The next morning:**

The morning sun rises from the earth and it shines its full glory into the bedroom. 'Mmm.' Your eyes flutter open and you shield the sunlight away from your eyes. '_It's morning, already?'_

'Good morning, Hana-san.' You turn to the side to see Sebastian lying right next to you.

'Good morning.' you answered and you shift closer to him.

'Are you alright?' he murmured.

'Mm. I'm fine.' You draw yourself closer to him, resting your head against his shoulder. Your fingers gently touch against the fang necklace that is around his neck. 'This necklace actually suits you very well.' The fang contrasts beautifully against his white skin. 'This will protect you from any danger since this is my fang.' Sebastian moves the necklace around to look at it.

'Is this something that your tribe do to symbolize that you have a mate?' You nod your head and prop your head up to look at him.

'Yes, before I was banished, Akihiko and I exchanged our fangs with each other. When he was chasing me out of the tribe, I gave his back but he didn't give mine back. Now, it belongs to you. Take great care of it and it will protect you for the rest of your life.'

Sebastian chuckles at you and he brushes your hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. 'But, I don't have anything for you.'

'That's okay.' You take his hand and press your lips against his fingers. 'I will only breath my last breath when your bones turned into dust. Forever, my devotion is only for you' His arms wrap around your shoulders, pressing your naked body against his.

'Then, let me make a promise to you.'

Sebastian's lips inch closer to you. 'In payment for your devotion to me, I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life.' Your lips curl into a small smile and before you lean in to kiss him, your blue eyes stare into his red ones.

'Yes, my master.'

Your lips press against his and the two of you watch the bright sun shine its blessings over your happiness.


End file.
